jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Sith-Lord
Sith-Lord wieso das denn, ein sith lord ist doch ein sith. Wir brauchen keinen eigenen artikel um zuschreiben: Ein Sith Lord, ist ein Lord der Sith. Yoda41 13:33, 26. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Nunja, da ich gerade KotOR I und II gespielt habe, kenn ich mich da jetzt ganz gut aus. Damals, also ca. 4000 VSY, gab es ja Sith-Truppen, die nichts mit der Macht am Hut hatten. Da wurde jeder noch so kleine Fußsoldat als Sith bezeichnet. Deshalb ist eine Unterscheidung schon wichtig, v.a. weil die Lords auch eine eigene Geschichte und Definition haben. Beispielsweise könnte hier auch noch ein wirklicher Strich gezogen werden zwischen Sidious/Vader und Revan/Malak usw. Vielleicht werde ich mich ein wenig darum bemühen, doch ich glaube, dass RC der eigentlich Experte auf diesem Gebiet ist. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 14:33, 26. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Naja, Experte ist vielleicht übertrieben ;) Ich kenne mich sehr gut mit den Alten Sith-Kriegen und dieser Epoche im allgemeinen aus (was aber in erster Linie an der mandalorianischen Beteiligung an vielen dieser Konflikte liegt, denen mein eigentliches Interesse gilt). Zwangsläufig kenne ich mich deswegen auch mit den Sith der damaligen Zeit aus, aber ob es für einen ausgiebigen Hintergrundartikel zur Abgrenzung der Sith-Lords vom "Fußvolk" reicht, weiß ich nicht bzw. ich weiß nicht, ob das Thema nicht, wie Yoda bereits sagte, nicht auch schon vom eigentlich "Sith"-Artikel abgedeckt wird. Ben Kenobi, du kannst gerne mit einem solchen Artikel beginnen und schreiben, was Du für richtig oder notwendig hältst und ich sehe dann zu, ob ich noch entsprechende Informationen ergänzen bzw. ausarbeiten kann. Wie wäre es mit der Variante? Gruß! RC-9393 14:41, 26. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::PS: Little Ani kennt sich auch recht gut mit den Sith aus, er kann möglicherweise auch hilfreiche Informationen zu der Angelegenheit beisteuern! :::Joa, ist ne gute Idee. Ich meine nur, dass man da schon etwas ins Detail gehen kann, da der Sith-Artikel einige Sachen nicht abdeckt und man bestimmte Aspekte näher beleuchten kann. Für einen generellen Überblick reicht natürlich der Sith-Artikel. Ich werde mal sehen, was ich da machen kann. Wann weiß ich allerdings noch nicht... Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:17, 26. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Also ich kann da sowohl Yoda41 als auch Ben Kenobi verstehen. Sith-Lords sind auch Stih, sie sind kein höher gestellter Titel oder so. Beispielsweise nannte man auch Darth Vader, der ja nicht viel mehr als Palpatines Handlanger war, ein Lord der Sith. Der Begriff Sith-Lord scheint alle Sith zusammenzufassen. ::::Ein kleiner Unterschied gibt es jedoch beim Dunklen Lord der Sith, der den Anführer des Sith-Clans dartellte, bevor Darth Bane seine neue Ordnung durchsetzte. Nach der verherenden Schlacht von Ruusan wurde der Orden der Sith ja beinahe vollständig ausgelöscht. Das war auch der Grund, warum von Darth Bane dann die Zweierregel einfeührt wurde. ::::Also zusammenfassend sind Sith-Lords alle geltenden Sith, sowohl vor als auch nach der neuen Ordnung. Die Dunklen Lords der Sith bezeichneten dagegen den Herrscher des Sith-Reiches vor der neuen Ordnung. Nach Banes Ordnung war auch Dunkler Lord der Sith nicht mehr als ein Titel sprich Darth. Darth wurde auch erst nach Einführung der Zweierregel häufiger eingesetzt. ::::Eine Weiterleitung kann man meiner Ansicht nach so lassen... ::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 16:17, 26. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Der Begriff Sith-Lord sollte einen eigenen Artikel haben. Erstens schon, weil der Leser ja auf Sith-Lord klickt und hofft, etwas über die Bedeutung des Begriffes zu erfahren, stattdessen kommt er zum Artikel Sith und kann sich den erstmal durchlesen, bevor er weiß, was denn nun ein Sith-Lord ist. Das andere ist, dass die beiden Begriffe keine Synonyme sind. Soweit ich weiß, ist jeder der für die Sith kämpft ein Sith (in KotOR rennen hunderte von denen rum), aber es kann wohl nicht jeder von ihnen ein Lord (Herr) sein. Weiter kann ich mich erinnern, dass Tomcat in der Schlacht von Ruusan überrascht war, einem Lord zu begegnen, obwohl er ja gegen Sith gekämpft hatte. Darum glaube ich nicht, dass jeder Sith auch ein Lord ist und somit sollte beides einen eigenen Artikel haben. Aber wie gesagt, weiß ich nicht, wie es tatsächlich ist. Darum wäre ich dafür, die Weiterleitung wiederherzustellen bis jemand etwas offizielles dazu gefunden hat und den Artikel Sith-Lord schreiben kann. - Obi-Wan K. 17:57, 26. Sep 2006 (CEST) Und um wieder einer großen Diskussion vorzubeugen, der Artikel hat dieselbe Daseinsberechtigung, wie Jedi-Meister... Pandora Diskussion 18:26, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) Dooku War nicht auch Dooku ein Sith-Lord? Ich kenne nicht genau den deutschen Text aus Episode III, aber als Anakin und Kenobi den Kanzler retten wollen, sagt dieser auf Englisch: He's a Sith-Lord. Gruß, Finwe Disku 14:18, 12. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Natürlich war er einer, er war je genauso wie Maul und Vader ein Schüler von Palpatine. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:31, 12. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Das steht aber nicht Artikel. Und es kann ja nicht jeder Sith ein Sith-Lord gewesen sein. --Finwe Disku 14:32, 12. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Nicht jeder Sith oder Dunkler Jedi war ein Sith-Lord, aber jeder Sith-Meister und Sith-Schüler. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:38, 12. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Präzisierung: Jeder Sith-Meister und Sith-Schüler des Sith-Ordens nach der Regel der Zwei. So waren zum Bleistift die ganzen Bimbo-Sith in Kotor keine Lords, sondern halt nur Bimbo-Sith Pandora Diskussion 14:42, 12. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Ok, dann aber bitte in den Artikel einfügen Bild:;-).gif. --Finwe Disku 14:44, 12. Feb. 2008 (CET) Lumiya Lumiya war so weit ich das sehe, doch Schülerin eines Sith-Schülers und damit kein Sith-Lord (oder Sith-Lady) im engeren sinne, da ja nur die Sith-Meister und deren Schüler als Sith-Lord gelten. Außerdem fehlt im Artikel noch eine entsprechende Quelle, denn sie kommt wohl kaum in einer der genannten Quellen vor. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:07, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Quelle eingefügt^^!--Yoda41 Admin 14:17, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Hmm kenn die Quelle nicht, aber es steht auch in ihrem Artikel drin, und da hat sich noch keiner aufgeregt... Ich mein, wir könnten sie jetzt natürlich diskriminieren und ausschliessen, weil sie ein Mädchen ist, aber... Pandora Diskussion 16:11, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Das würde ich jetzt nicht machen, den sie hatte schlieslich 36 Jahre Zeit um von der Schülerin zur Sith-Lady zu werden. Betrayal spielt ja 40NSY. Gruß Darth Schorsch 17:18, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) Regel der Zwei (des Einen) Bedeuten diese Regeln nun, dass es nur einen (bzw. 2) Sith überhaupt geben sollte oder sollte das nur heißen, dass nur zwei befugt waren, sie anzuführen. Denn Palpatine als Kanzler hatte ja soweit ich weiß keine weitere Sith-Untergeben oder? --Darth Sakord 13:33, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Die Regel besagt, dass es immer nur zwei Sith gibt, einen Meister, der sein Wissen und seine Macht lehrt und einen Schüler, der dieses Wissen und die Macht begehrt. In den Klonkriegen wird die Regel halt irgendwie auch wieder gebrochen, weil da jeder Schüler irgendwie noch selber Schüler hat usw. Pandora Diskussion 16:06, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) wieso waren alle sith lords so hässlich? :Alle waren es sicher nicht, aber die dunkle Seite zährt am Körper. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:23, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Gilt die Regel der Zwei eigentlich auch für Dunkle Jedi? Republikanische Grüße, Admiral Onasi 20:00, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) Ich denke nicht. Ich meine, in den Klonenkriegen es gab ja mehrere Dunkele Jedi zur selben zeit. Ein Beispiel war kurze zeit Quinlan Vos der dunklen seite übergangen und argirte als dunkler Jedi, wehrend Asajj Ventress auch als dunkle Jedi agierte. Und war Asajj die Meisterin von Quinlan oder umgekehrt, nein. Jedoch wenn du Z.b. meinst das Count Dooku Asajj als Schülerin hält, hat es Sidius genehmig, also gilt diese Regel nicht für dunkle Jedi.--Lord Everes (Diskussion) 10:45, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Neuer Sith-Orden Die Benennung des Artikels stört mich etwas. In Darth Krayts Orden gibt es mehrere Sith-Lords wie Darth Talon, Darth Wyyrlok oder Darth Nihl, aber Krayt selbst ist der Dunkle Lord der Sith, also ist dies eine andere, wohl höhere, Position als ein einzelner Sith-Lord. Logisch klingt es zumindest. Ein Sith-Lord ist ein Lord und ein Sith, während der Dunkle Lord der Lord aller Sith ist. Was in der Republik der Oberste Kanzler war, ist hier halt der Dunk(e)l(st)e Lord. Stimmt mir jemand zu?--Daritha (Senat) 10:05, 23. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Das war schon immer so: Revan und Malak waren die Dunklen Lords der Sith, Uthar Wynn und die anderen hochrangigen waren auch Sith-Lords. Oder in der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit gabs nur Sith-Lords, weil ja alle gleich waren; erst mit Banes Orden wurde Sith-Lord = Dunkler Lord der Sith, was Krayt schließlich wieder aufspaltete. Außerdem muss man auch zwischen Sith an sich und Sith-Lords bzw. DLdS unterscheiden, da nicht jeder Sith gleichzeitig auch Lord, geschweige denn überhaupt Machtbenutzer war (siehe Saul Karath). 14:54, 23. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Dunkler Lord der Sith Warum ist das eigentlich eine Weiterleitung auf diesen Artikel? Die Titel „Sith-Lord“ und „Dunkler Lord der Sith“ sind glaube ich verschiedene oder nicht? Darth Maul war doch zB. ein Sith-Lord, aber nicht der Dunkle Lord der Sith. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 04:35, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Das stimmt, Dunkler Lord der Sith sollte eher auf Darth verlinken.'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 13:47, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich glaube, auch das ist nicht das gleiche. xD Die Dunklen Lords haben ja nicht alle den Titel Darth getragen, den es lange gar nicht gab. Lord Kaan war nämlich zb. ein Dunkler Lord der Sith, aber niemals ein Darth. Wir bräuchten eigentlich nen separaten Artikel dazu. Leider kenne ich mich net so gut aus, um sowas zu schreiben. Ich hab im Fall von Darth Rivan gemerkt, dass das auf jeden Fall was eigenes sein muss, es steht über ihn auch, er war der erste Dunkle Lord der Sith, der nach Darth Ruin den Titel Darth trug. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 16:28, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich dachte jetzt nur, weil Darth sich ja aus '''Dar'k Lord of the Si'th' gebildet hat... Pandora Diskussion | Admin 16:31, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST)